Sin ti
by Naly Liz
Summary: Cuando piensas que todo va mal… siempre puede ir mucho peor.


***Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Inuyasha son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

Bueeno, me llevo mucho tiempo decidirme si quería publicar esta historia, y tras largos meses me decidí a hacerlo. _Espero que les guste, comenten y háganme saber si les gusto_. Es una novela corta, como verán me cuesta mucho hablar sobre este tema (que leerán adelante) ya que no se mucho sobre eso.

 **Recomiendo que escuchen de youtube** : Beautiful/Sad Anime OST's ( INUYASHA )

Si lo buscan con ese nombre hay dos videos, es el que tiene 24:08 minutos.

 **Link** : /watch?v=8-4Iy_BGorg

Para las que leen mi otra historia, en muy poco tiempo actualizare.

Bueno, sin nada más que decir, espero que lo disfruten y les sea de su agrado

* * *

Es en unos de estos momentos en el que pienso que quizás debí haber aprovechado mejor mi vida, estar con los que quiero más tiempo, sonreír y llorar más. Pienso que quizás si hubiese hecho eso ahora no estaría tan triste. Yo tan solo me dedicaba a tratar de cumplir mi deber como hija y alumna. Nada de aventuras, nada de emoción. Hasta que lo conocí, hace exactamente un año, a aquel que había cambiado mi mundo, y que con el tiempo llegue a amar y no podía dejar de hacerlo, tampoco es que lo intentara. Al cual le prometí que estaría siempre a su lado a pesar de que no era correspondida en sentimientos. Por el cual sufrí y llore. El cual sufrió por amor en su pasado. El cual me cuido y protegió. El cual tuve que dejar atrás y olvidarme de él… _así es como comenzó todo_.

* * *

Les hable de él, les dije que el sería capaz de cuidarme y que me protegería, ellos no me creyeron y me dijeron que solo ellos podían curarme y cuidarme. Le dije a mi madre, le suplique de rodillas que me dejara ir, pero ella me miro llorando, negó con la cabeza, me prohibió regresar, creo que jamás odie a alguien de tal manera como ese día. Dijo que él no sabría qué hacer, que solo empeorarían las cosas. Sentí un gran vacío en mi corazón. ¿No lo volvería a ver? Llore desconsolada escondiendo mi rostro entre mis manos. Simplemente no podía entender nada. ¿Cómo pudo cambiar mi vida de un momento a otro? Me sentía tan triste, perdida, enojada y cansada.

Triste por el destino que me aguardaba.

Perdida porque no había nadie que me iluminara en esta oscuridad que mi alma poseía, nadie que me sacara de este pozo de dolor.

Enojada conmigo misma, porque no pude despedirme correctamente.

Y cansada con mi cuerpo, adolorida, muy mal.

Empezó el papeleo para que yo quedara en este infierno, lejos de mi hogar, llamado hospital. ¿Acaso será que el destino se estaba vengando de mí? Siempre quise tenerlo solo para mí, que me amara como a ella. Quería ser yo a la que abrazara bajo aquel gran árbol donde lo conocí, pero no ya que ella significaba mucho más. Quiero estar con él, eso es todo. Quiero que me mienta, que me diga que me quiere y vivir bien lo que queda de mi vida. Escuchar esas tan preciadas palabras pero eso no pasaría. Tendría que seguir una rutina, la monotonía se apoderaría de mi vida. Medicinas, mucho de ellas. Tratamientos. Dolores. Cirugías. Ya nada sería igual.

Todo el mundo me veía con lastima en sus ojos, sabían mi destino pero solo callaban. Mi abuelo lloraba como jamás lo había visto y mi hermano ya no sonreía como antes. Todo porque yo poseía aquella enfermedad que destrozaba la vida de las personas. La cual, la gran mayoría, no salía vivo, y si así lo era, quedaban secuelas. Todo porque yo _tenía cáncer y ya no había vuelta atrás._

Sé que mi enfermedad, aparte de destruirme a mí, destruía a mi familia y todo aquello a lo que amaba. Pero no había nada que estuviera en mis manos para aliviar el dolor y sufrimiento de los demás. Ni yo podía tratar con mi propio dolor…

* * *

En la habitación reinaba el silencio, sentada en mí camilla decidí que para distraerme escribiría una carta, después de todo, el horario de visitas había terminado y mis amigos se habían ido luego de venir a saludarme por mi cumpleaños número 16 y mi madre se encontraba hablando con los médicos sobre algún avance.

" _Mamá_ : eres alguien importante en mi vida y quiero agradecerte por estar siempre conmigo, apoyarme y quererme. Se lo que es perder a alguien, no te olvides de mi padre, también lo perdí. También perdí a mis amigos de la otra época, pero sé que también tú te preocupas por mí, por eso no volví a suplicarte para irme. Solo quería ver a mi madre feliz, quería que fueras feliz. Sonreí a pesar del dolor, a pesar de tener muchas agujas en mi piel, que al igual que cuando te veía llorar, parecía como si las tuviera clavadas en el corazón. Trate de mostrarte que era fuerte, aunque ni yo misma lo creía. Yo sé que la vida no es eterna, porque todo lo que empieza tiene que terminar. Sabes que te quiero y no lo dejare de hacer nunca, pero es hora de que me dejes ir."

Frustrada, hice un bollo con el papel y lo lance lejos de mí. NO. Simplemente no podía dejar a mi madre, ella quería que yo viviera, no podía decirle simplemente eso pero… ¿Eso es exactamente lo que yo quería? ¿Vivir?

* * *

Mi cabello fue desapareciendo, y recuerdo claramente ese día en el que tuve que deshacerme por completo de el, fue lo peor. Cada día me alejaba de parecer una chica linda, aunque todos dijeran lo contrario. Cada día perdía algo más de aquella época donde nos habíamos conocido. Me mire en el gran espejo del baño, piel pálida, ojos apagados y tristes, labios resecos y mucho más delgada. Esta no era yo, estaba irreconocible hasta incluso para mí misma. ¿Dónde quedo mi sonrisa? ¿Dónde quedaron mis ganas de vivir? ¿Dónde quedo aquello por lo cual luchaba? Todas estas preguntas tenían una solución, y era evidente: del otro lado del pozo, en la otra época. En las noches mientras dormía lo soñaba y me despertaba desesperada gritando su nombre, llorando para que el viniera, los médicos venían y me aplicaban un calmante. Pero ellos no entendían, simplemente no lo hacían. ¿Planeaban callarme siempre? Porque yo no creo que este sufrimiento termine. Todos los días era igual, sentía una gran opresión en el pecho y nadie podía calmar eso.

Mis amigos me visitaban cada vez que podían y me miraban con lastima, como todo el mundo lo hacía, ya no era de extrañarse ese tipo de comportamiento de la gente, que estén atentos de mi hasta cuando hacia el mas mínimo ruido o cuando solo me quedaba mirando en el espejo de mi habitación contemplando lo que era, solo 5 minutos y ellos ya corrían desesperados a buscarme. Hasta yo me tenía lastima.

* * *

Varios meses después, mi madre estába feliz, por fin volveríamos a casa. Los médicos dijeron que el cáncer había desapareció luego de mucho tiempo, casi un año o más, ya no estaba segura, fue bastante tiempo. Me alegre después de mucho, estaba muy contenta para ser realistas. No creía que eso fuerza verdad de todos modos, sentía que en cualquier momento algo vendría y desmoronaría esta alegría que poseía. No era de extrañarse que algo así me pase, de todos modos. Una pequeña esperanza albergaba en mí, ya que quizás, solo quizás volvería a verlo y estaría cerca de Inuyasha, su simple nombre hizo que mi corazón latiera rapidamente. Esta era yo. ¿Acaso me estaba volviendo muy dependiente de una persona? Quizás sí, pero que más podía esperar, después de todo lo que había pasado, había querido aferrarme un poco más a la vida y luchar, todo para verlo aunque sea una vez más. Luche por mí y por él. Como el siempre hizo por mí.

Subí las escaleras apresuradamente, escuchando las quejas de mi mamá detrás de mí pero nada me detenía, estaba feliz. Cuando llegue a la cima corrí inmediatamente hacia el anexo del santuario, más específicamente al pozo devorador de huesos, cuando entre rápidamente mi sonrisa se esfumo. Había desaparecido… cualquier rastro del pozo se había ido. Ya no quedaba nada. No quedaba ni el más mínimo rastro de la madera que allí habitaba, el pozo había sido cubierto con tierra. Baje los escalones hacia donde había un montículo de tierra que cubría el pozo. ¿Quién haría algo así? Grite y como si de una película de terror se tratara, estire mis brazos tratando de pensar que era una pesadilla, de las tantas que tenía, mientras caía sobre mis rodillas. ¡NO! Mi madre llego corriendo ubicándose al lado mío.

-¿Q-que fue lo que pasó?- pregunte en un susurro con la voz entrecortada, no creyendo lo que veían mis ojos. Las lágrimas tornaron mi vista borrosa. ¿Por qué? Ahora nada tenía sentido.

-Teníamos que deshacernos de cualquier rastro de aquella época…-dijo mi madre hablando calmada y pausadamente.

-Si no, tú querrías ir de vuelta a aquella época, allá no habrá esperanzas de vida para ti, puedes volver a recaer. Tienes que entenderlo por tu bien y el de la familia- termino por decir mi abuelo seriamente ubicado detrás de mí. Ellos eran egoístas, buscaban su propia felicidad ignorando la mía, destrozando mi alma. Ellos sabían que yo estaba mal por no poder ver a Inuyasha. No dije nada pero mi rostro lo decía todo, furia, enojo, frustración, tristeza, desilusión. Acabaron con lo que quedaba de mí. – Sabemos que si vas, seguramente no querrás volver.-

-Ustedes no saben nada mi- dije apoyando mis manos en el suelo, donde había tierra, agarre un poco de ella y la deje caer frente a mis ojos, al igual que mis esperanzas habían caído- ¿Por qué, últimamente, te has empeñado en separarme de el?- pregunte desconcertada a mi madre, era algo que no dejaba de rondar mi cabeza, ella que siempre me apoyaba para que este con él, ahora me lo prohibía. No me respondió. Esto no tenía lógica, luego de pensar por varios minutos en silencio mientras contemplaba lo que alguna vez había sido un pozo, caí en cuenta. Era tan claro como el agua, ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta antes? - Tu lo haces, porque te sientes culpable por no haber salvado a mi padre de esta misma enfermedad, ya que él prefirió irse y tú no pudiste evitarlo, ahora lo recuerdo… lo recuerdo todo- hable en voz baja y me pare justo delante de ella mirándola de frente- ¡¿NO ES ASI?! Quieres evitar que me suceda lo mismo, pero es inevitable a veces. Yo sigo sufriendo y necesito alguna alegría en mi vida. – Sota se encontraba bajo el umbral de la puerta observando atónito todo lo que pasaba.-Papá por eso te dejo, tú vivías constantemente tratando de controlar su vida. Él estaba cansado y quería pasar sus últimos momentos con nosotros, quería ocultar su enfermedad para que nosotros no sufriéramos. Pero tú solo querías que él se internara en un maldito hospital a pasar sus últimos días de vida. –el vino a mi cuarto cuando yo dormía y sentí cuando me hablo, me canto lindas canciones de cuna, luego sentí sus labios en mi frente y simplemente al otro día el ya no estaba. Dos días después fue encontrado muerto jamás supe donde, mi madre me dijo que él había muerto en un accidente automovilístico volviendo del trabajo y yo le creí.- ¡Tú fuiste la culpable de su partida!-

Lo que siguió después no lo esperaba jamás viniendo de ella. Mi mejilla ardía, mi rostro estaba inclinado de costado mirando al suelo. Ella me había pegado, nunca lo había hecho. Volví mi vista hacia ella de nuevo sorprendida, ella no controlaría mi vida. La entendía pero no dejaría que lo hiciera. Era mi vida y yo decidía lo que hacía con ella. Trate de reprimir las ganas de llorar pero era imposible.

-L…o lo siento Ka…Kagome, yo…yo no qui…quise hacerlo. No sé qué me paso- ella tartamudeaba y trato de llevar su mano a mi mejilla pero me corrí.-Lo siento mucho, enserio-

¿En qué me había convertido? Jamás le había gritado y desobedecido de esta manera. Me sentía tan mal pero no dije nada y solo calle. Los mire a ambos y corrí hasta mi cuarto pasando al lado de Sota pero sin detenerme, y no salí de ahí por días o quizás meses. Mi hermano me traía mi comida y mis pastillas, a veces comía, a veces no. A veces contemplaba el Árbol sagrado desde mi ventana, a veces no. A veces me sentía feliz mirándolo y otras veces solo me dedicaba a llorar. Esta etapa de mi vida estaba mal, solo hablaba con mi familia cuando teníamos que ir al hospital para controlarme.

* * *

Era un día normal, común y corriente para mí, encerrada en mi habitación dibujando sobre un cuaderno con la lluvia cayendo y golpeando mi ventana, haciendo solo un leve ruido para nada molesto. Nada raro. Decidí levantarme para llamar a alguna de mis amigas, ellas habían estado muy preocupadas por mi porque últimamente no había querido contestar sus llamadas. Baje las escaleras y llame a todas por teléfono pero ninguna me contesto así que tras intentar una vez más decidí salir a dar una vuelta, ya que nadie se encontraba en casa y no lo impedirían, de igual manera decidí apresurarme ya que volverían rápido, no me dejaban jamás sola. Con el paraguas en mi mano y cubierta con una manta, salí al patio delantero y me quede observando el Árbol Sangrado, tan extraño para los ojos de los demás, pero tan conocido para mí. Estaba fascinada, jamás me cansaría de admirarlo. Había pasado casi un año desde el incidente con mi madre, jamás volví a hablar bien con ella. A veces consideraba la idea de ir a pedirle perdón pero inmediatamente borraba esa idea de mi mente. No quería hacerlo por obligación, solo porque era mi madre. A lo largo de los meses me cuestione si estaba bien me decisión, pero pienso debía sentirlo para decirle "Lo siento". Tenía nacer de mí y yo no estaba preparada.

De repente me di cuenta de que algo andaba mal, mi cuerpo no reaccionaba. No supe que pasaba hasta que escuche el grito de alguien, sentía algo cayendo por mi mejilla, ¿agua? Parpadee lentamente tratando de enfocar lo que aparecía frente a mis ojos pero todo estaba borroso, lo único que vi era algo rojo y deduje que era sangre… ¿Pero qué…? y todo se volvió negro.

* * *

Cuando desperté estaba mareada, paredes blancas, todo conocido para mí. Muchas agujas en mi piel, mire a mi alrededor buscando a alguien pero nada. Por favor, no de nuevo. No la misma historia. Las lágrimas caían rápidamente una tras otras. Sabía lo que me esperaba pero debía escucharlo de los médicos.

Ellos quería mantenerme al margen de la situación al igual que mi madre, pero cuando llego la hora de confirmar lo obvio, solo se miraron entre ellos y me dijeron "lo lamento" al unísono, dos palabras insignificantes para ellos pero que para mí, marcaría un antes y un después en mi vida. No sabría cómo describirlo, solo podía decir que volví a decaer pero esta vez era serio. Estaba cansada, ellos no veían futuro en mí, lo sabía. Yo estaba destinada a la muerte. Ya no resistiría más. Ya no tenía sentido luchar más, esta enfermedad me sirvió para darme cuenta que quizás yo no era lo suficientemente fuerte como pensaba. ¿Tenía miedo a la muerte? Si, y era racional pero lo esperaba tratando de parecer tranquila y serena. Mis esperanzas de vida se desmoronaron, todo cayo como las hojas de los árboles en otoño.

* * *

Los médicos me dijeron que ya nada se podría hacer pero mi madre insistió en que si, ella era obstinada. La quimioterapia ya no daría resultado en mí, y no creían que sobreviva a alguna operación. Tras pasar una semana internada, me dieron el alta. Volví a encerrarme en mi habitación esperando el pasar de los días. Estaba tan encimada en mis pensamientos que no me percaté de que estaban tocando mi puerta.

-¿Puedo pasar?- pregunto mi madre asomando su cabeza.

-Por supuesto, adelante- conteste extrañada, ella jamás entraba en mi habitación. Tomo asiento en la silla que se encontraba delante mío, mientras que estaba sentada en mi cama.

-Hable con los médicos esta mañana.-murmuro mirando al suelo.-Ellos dijeron que quizás podían tratarte en otro hospital- ¿Es que acaso no entendía? De igual manera quise averiguar un poco más.

-¿Qué hospital?-ella no me contesto, era como si estuviera debatiéndose entre decírmelo o no.

-Es un hospital muy bueno, estoy segura de que te recuperaras por completo allí. Estuve averiguando y tienen los mejores médicos- ella vacilaba.

-¿Dónde?- pregunte firme, quería saber dónde se encontraba ese hospital. Ella volvió a callar.- ¿Qué hospital?- repetí mi pregunta inicial con la voz aún más fuerte.

\- En Estados Unidos- bien, esto era algo que no me esperaba. Eso estaba en otro continente, muy lejos de aquí.

-¡ME NIEGO A IR!- exclame levantándome de mi cama.

-Sabes que es por tu bien Kagome, debes entenderlo-

-No, tú deberías entenderlo, estoy cansada mamá. La muerte va a llegar tarde o temprano, ambas sabemos que es inevitable. No quiero pasar mis últimos momentos en un hospital. No quiero eso para lo que resta de mi vida- dije llorando cayendo sobre mis rodillas.- Tengo mucho miedo, el saber que quizás mañana o pasado, cualquier día yo ya no estaré aquí y no los volveré a ver-con mis manos tape mi rostro, necesitaba que ella entienda. Quizás si le decía que yo estaba mal, ella recapacitaría. Sentí su mano sobre mi hombro apretándolo ligeramente, mire su rostro. Quise memorizar cada uno de sus rasgos, quería tenerlos en mi memoria para siempre, después de todo ella era mi mamá. La que me había cuidado y apoyado en mis peores momentos, al igual que en los buenos.

-No dejare que mueras Kagome, eres mi hija, eres algo de lo más preciado que poseo. No soportaría que te vayas.- respondió- Hare todo lo que este en mi alcance para vivas. Debes entender que no eres la única que sufre.- eso ultimo hizo que me enojara, no entendía por qué reaccionaba así. Me levante abruptamente del suelo.

-¡Yo estoy muriendo, tu no! ¡¿Por qué no puedes entenderlo?!-grite. No quería seguir así. En sus ojos ahora había lágrimas.

-Está decidido Kagome, partiremos mañana mismo.- se levantó enojada de su asiento y me dejo allí, sola y con el corazón roto. Las lágrimas empaparon mi rostro pero no me moleste en limpiarlas, necesitaba un poco de aire. Me acerque a mi ventana y respire pausadamente. Las ramas del Árbol Sagrado se movían pausadamente con la suave brisa, la nieve cubría todo.

¿Cómo estarás Inuyasha? ¿Pensaras en mí? ¿Serás feliz? Todavía recordaba la última vez nos vimos, no fue la mejor pero yo todavía quería pensar que me quería. Lo vi con ella, abrazados bajo aquel gran árbol donde nos conocimos, compartiendo su trágico amor. Esa vez decidí no esconderme y salí de allí, frente a él. Él estaba sorprendido y empezó a balbucear incoherencias, seguramente tratando de explicar lo que vi. Kikyo me miraba inexpresiva, como era característico de ella. Quería reír ante la imagen de Inuyasha sin palabras y sonrojado pero solo dije dos palabras, que marcarían nuestros destinos:

-Se feliz- tras decir eso, sonreí a pesar de las lágrimas y salí corriendo hacia el pozo que conectaba a aquella época con la actual.

Trate de olvidar ese recuerdo pero sabía que era imposible. Fui a visitar hacia lo que alguna vez fue un pozo y solo pude pensar en ti.

 _Se feliz sin mi Inuyasha_

 _Se feliz con ella._

 _Se feliz solo._

 _Sonríe siempre_

 _Enójate cada vez que puedas y ríe también._

 _Vive tu vida._

 _Porque yo no puedo atarte a la mía_

 _Poco a poco la voy perdiendo_

 _El adiós duele pero es lo mejor._

 _¿Algún día te volveré a ver?_

 _No lo se_

 _Siempre te amare, hasta incluso después de mi muerte_

 _Mi fin se acerca ya y lo sentía._

Inuyasha… espero poder verte antes de que de mi último suspiro, porque mi cuerpo está cansado de luchar contra esta enfermedad. Dolores que no pararan y persistirán en mí, devorando cualquier señal de esperanza, llevándose mi alegría y ganas de vivir. Sé que si estuviera a su lado podría luchar, sentirme viva, que, aunque sea, sería feliz en mis últimos momentos de vida. ¿Acaso ellos se darán cuenta de cuanto yo lo amo? Jamás lo harían.


End file.
